Thundercats:Earthfall
by GRIFFIN-HAWKGUIDE
Summary: With Mumm Ra's defeat the world returned back to normal.The people of third earth live in peace and and harmony among each other.But.An object falling out of the sky, will alter the cource of history for ever.Will it be from Third earth or, beyond?Will it be a friend or a foe?
1. Time of Change

Disclaimer:i do not own Thundercats nor any of its characters.

Copyright:This story was written by Griffin, it may not be published on any site nor used by anyone in any way without the authors permission.(tm)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

This chapter is kind of borring since its the intro one, but the rest that will come out will be of great development.

Forgive me for any grammar and vocabullary mistakes you may find.

ENJOY!

* * *

After the fall of Mumm ra, Thundera was rebuilt and Third Earth was now under the control of the Thundercats. Thundera was declared the capital and central city of Third earth and all species lived in peace and harmony. Or, so they thought…

Time of Change

It was a beautiful day for the people of Thundera. Everyone was getting ready for the great celebration that would take place to honor Lion-O and his friends for saving the world. All kinds of animals had come, all across the empire to witness this extraordinary event and even participate as well. On that day the kingdom was as lively as it could get. But even inside the palace, things were not any different….

"KIT! KAT! HURRY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Cheetara shouted at the kids, while standing on a ladder trying to hang some banners to decorate the hall.

"WE'RE COMING!" Kit and Kat answered while rushing down the hall.

As soon as they reached her, Tygra walked in and said. "Its ok kiddos, I got this one. Go see if anyone else needs your help." He smiled upon the kids and turned around to help Cheetara.

"All righty then! We'll go check if Panthro needs any help" said kit and looked at her brother. Kat nodded his head and they both ran of to find Panthro.

They found Panthro in the garage trying to fix some of the malfunctioning firework igniters. "Dam piece of junk….get in there you…..just,,,a,,,bit,,,more,,,,." they heard Panthro mumbling on his own.

"PANTHRO!" Kat screamed to get his attention.

"WHAT THE!" Panthro was startled by the scream releasing the valve he was holding onto that released the pressure and forced him of the bench and threw him into a garbage bin.

"Should we start running?" Kit asked Kat. "Yep we should" Kat answered.

Panthro broke the bin, stood over the kids and with a scary grin on his face he said "You better star running."

"We where working on it…." said kit scared. "GOOD BYE!" Both of them ran as fast as they could until they reached the courtyard. From there, they got out of town and went to the closest forest. They found an opening and they sat down to get some rest. Kat was gazing at the two moons in the sky while Kit was hanging from a branch.

"I am bored" Kit said in one long exhale of her breath. "Me too." said Kat while scratching his ears.

"Kat. It seems like we are not needed back there." "Guess you're right." This time they both sighed and returned back, to deign bored.

Suddenly a strong sound was heard and the sky was drawn with a line of smoke. The kids got up and gazed at the sky. They saw an object falling out of the sky and crashing not far from their location.

"Kat I'll go check it out, you should get help." Kit said to Kat "Ok I am on it!" Kat shouted and ran to find help.

Kit reached the crash site and she found out that the object was an airplane of some sort. Some kind of Technology she had never seen before. It was slowly sinking in a lake that had quite the depth.

"Hellllpppppp!" Kit heard a voice coming from within the ship. "HANG ON!" Kit shouted "I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT!" but as she jumped on the ship she slipped and felt into the lake. She swam up to the surface to find out that the ship had entirely sank.

'I've got to help who's ever is within that ship!" Kit said to her self.

She took a long breath and dived to save the pilot. She reached the ships front and opened the hatch. Kit saw the pilot. He was wearing a suit and he told her "GO! GET OUT OF THE SHIP BEFORE IT COMPLETELY FLOOD's" Kit did as the pilot told her. She got to the surface but as she did, she saw this giant bubble of air coming from the bottom.

She dived in once again to find that the ship was flooded completely and the pilot was tangled among some wires. She sat him free and she pulled him to the surfase and placed him on a fallen mossy monolith and tried to wake him up.

She tried to remove his helmet, but before she could get the chance to approach it, he woke up momentarily and told kit with a trembling voice "Thank,,,,you,,,,,,,,,," and he passed out leaning his head on her legs.

Kat came back with Panthro and lifted the pilot and carried him back to Thundera while Kit and Kat stayed back at the crash site.

"Who is he?" Kat asked Kit. "I...I dont i know but we'll find out soon."Kit answered with a smile on her face.

Kat looked at some parts of the ship that had been torn off by the crash. "I've never seen this kind of technology before." Kat said "Neither have i, but , it doesn't matter lets head back to Thundera, shall we?" Kit told Kat and they both followed the road home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!If you didnt...well...I DONT CARE!

Next Chapter is going to be VEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRYYYY! interesting so if you liked this, just...stick arround.


	2. Miller

Bla bla bla- rules- bla bla bla -copyright-bla bla bla

ENJOY!

* * *

Miller

Back at Thundera everybody was waiting for our heroes return with anxiety but it seemed like they were getting too late.

"Where are Panthro and the kids? Kat came here seeking for help. They said they would be back in no time. What is taking them so long?" Lion-O started mumbling and complaining while he was walking back and forth in the halls of the palace. "Calm your whiskers kid!" Tygra told Lion-O "It's only been ten minutes since they left. They must be on their way here." and Cheetara supported Tygra's opinion "Yeah Lion-O don't worry they'll be here soon." Lion-O turned his head to the opposite direction and with a worried expression on his face he said "I pray the gods that you are right." He sat on his throne and awaited the guys' arrival with patience.

"MY KING! MY KING! THEY HAVE RETURNED!" a warrior storms into the king's hall dripping sweat from his whiskers followed by our friends.

"Welcome ba…." Lion-O tried to say when he was interrupted by Kit.

"He is Injured we have to help him!" Said Kit while she was carrying the pilot with Panthro and Kat.

"Help who?" Tygra asked. "My grandfather!" said Panthro with an ironic grin on his face. "USE YOUR BLASTED EYES FOR THUNDERA'S SAKE! THIS PILOT!" Panthro and the others placed him on the ground and tried to wake him up. As they where trying to wake him, Kit and Kat sat back and just observed the whole scene.

"In all my life I've never seen a suit like that been worn by anyone on Third Earth. Those markings, the craftsmanship, even those small lights. Never seen such a design before." Kat told Kit.

"There is something weird about him. Do you believe that he might be a Thunderian?" Kit asked Kat

"No way. He doesn't smells like a Thunderian either. I've never picked up this kind of scent though….that's also weird." The kittens looked at each other and they both sighed.

"SUIT ONLINE! LIFE FORMS DETECTED! ANALYZING!" a mechanical voice came from the pilot's suit. Everybody stood back terrified. The pilot started moving his hands and legs. He got up and

looked around him. Lion-O and the others where standing around him motion less. "WEAPONS ENGAGED!" the pilots suit put together some parts from its own metal and formed a weapon that mounted on his back and got charged. The lights on his suit turned red "COMBAT MODE ENGAGED!" and leasers where pointing everybody within that room.

"Are you ok?" Kit came forth and asked the pilot. When the pilot saw her, his suit's lights turned green again and the weapon was dismantled. Kit asked the pilot "Who are you? Or maybe, what are you?" The pilot raised his hands and touched the sides of his helmet. The helmet's lights started glowing intensively.

"HELMET REMOVAL ATTEMPT FOUND! HELMET REMOVAL AUTHORIZED! RELEASING HYDRAULIC PRESSURE!" white smoke started flowing out of the helmets sides.

"WARNING! HELMET DECOMPRESSION COMPLETE! HELMET REMOVAL COMPLETE! LIFT TO DEACTIVATE!"

The pilot firmly grabbed the helmet and slowly removed it. Everybody was just waiting to see his face.

The pilot removed his helmet and kept holding it.

"What are you?" Lion-O asked the pilot,

"My name is Miller Churchill, US marine space force Sergeant. Pleased to meet you!"

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOIED!

UP NEXT: Outcast


	3. Outcast

-Copyright-permision- and all that good stuff

ENJOY!

* * *

Outcast

"What are you?" Lion-O asked the pilot,

"My name is Miller Churchill, US marine space force Sergeant. Pleased to meet you!"

"…." Total silence filled the room. Everyone was looking at the pilot with awe. Miller walked up to Kit and said.

"I owe you my life little cat. If it hadn't been for you I would be still at the bottom of that lake. Thank you."

"I did what I had to do mister…marine...U...Space...Sergent….thing…" Kit tried to say his title.

Miller laughed. "Just call me Miller." Miller told kit.

"Ok Miller." Kit said with a giggle."

"What are they talking about?" Panthro asked Tygra with his right eyebrow raised to his forehead.

"I have no idea." Tygra responded.

"Where did you come from Miller? And why are you here?" Lion-O asked Miller While sitting on his throne.

"I come from a solar system, four thousand parsecs away from this one. I was sent here, so far from my home world, in search of an uninhabited world that would contain an immense source of energy."

Miller told Lion-O.

"And why did you crash?" Cheetara asked.

And miller answered "As my ship was within the Analysis range of your planet, it picked up immense signals of energy. So I went in, to investigate the planet. But as I entered the atmosphere, my ships stabilizers lost pressure and an explosion was caused by the released gas. It was like the ship did it on purpose. Then I saw that opening in the swampy lake and I tried to steer the ship right to it. I ended up crashing and been saved, by you guys." Everybody in the room was whispering to each other.

"Did you find what you where looking for?" Kat asked Miller.

"Yeah. I did but… your world is habited with intelligent life and animals. Disturbing this planets balance, will indirectly lead to its destruction. So I am just trapped on an unknown world." Miller nodded his head sideways with disappointment.

"Is there any way you'll be able to return back to your planet?" Tygra asked Miller.

"No. I would be able to send a distress signal, but the last hyper emitter was on my ship." Miller sat on a chair and started thinking.

"Cant you just create another one?" Kit asked.

"Your materials aren't gong to work." Miller said.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR SHIP'S MATERIALS?" a Scavenger walked in "I rounded up whatever I could. Or whatever was left at least." The scavenger told Miller.

"Panthro! Do you believe you could make it happen?" Lion-O Asked Panthro

"I believe so." Panthro answered. "But ill need the schematics and the blueprints to build it, as well as the tools."

"We shall visit the little bears for extra help then." Kat said exited.

Lion-O looked around took a long breath got up from his throne and said "Very well then. It is settled. Panthro, Tygra, Cheetara and Kat; you'll go find the bears while Kit will be keeping an eye on Miller in case he needs any help or chooses to deny our friendship. THUNDERCATS! MOVE OUT!"

Every body else took the Thunder tank and left, leaving back Miller and Kit.

"May I ask you a question Miller?" Kit said and rubbed her nose.

"Of course you may Kit." Miller answered to Kit's question.

"Is your planet like ours?"

And Miller said "Yes. At least it used to be. Thousands of years before I was born. Back when Belgram was still alive."

"Who is Belgram?" Kit leaned on Miller and scratching her ears.

"Long story." Miller sighed "Ill explain some other time. For now, I should get some rest. Its been a long day."

"You should. Come ill take you to your temporary room." And so the night fell and every one went to sleep. Unaware of what would happen the next day.

* * *

Up Next: Secrets

Stick arround


	4. Secrets

REMEMBER: this story is of slow developmet. If you trully think you can follow it to the very end... well...Please do!

ENJOY

* * *

SECRETS

The sun slowly rises over Thundera and the three moons begin to disappear in the daylight. Kit woke up and headed towards Miller's chambers. When she reached them Miller wasn't there. Kit started to worry. She ran out to the king's hall and there she saw Lion-O talking to some Thunderian Women.

"And that is the story of how I defeated Mumm Ra." Kit heard Lion-O telling the women.

"Ooooooh! You are so amazing!" One of the women told him "And so handsome!" the other one told him. Kit couldn't stand watching all that mushy stuff, so she walked out to the garden behind the palace to think. As she entered the garden she saw someone sitting on a bench. She moved closer and she realized that it was Miller. He was smelling some tribal flowers and tears were dripping from his face. Kit reached him and sat besides him.

"Oh! Good morning Kit. Didn't see you there." Miller said and turned his face away from Kit so that she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Kit reached out, placed her hand on his shoulder, and asked him. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing really." Miller said not meeting her gaze.

"Is it because you are trapped on this planet?" Kit asked.

"No." Miller said. Kit noticed that he was holding the picture of a woman in his hand. It was ruined, scratched and it looked old.

"She is beautiful." Kit told Miller and looked at his filled with tears face.

"She is dead." Miller said. Tears started dripping from his face once more. He dented forward placing his hands on his knees to hold his head while facing down on the floor in agony.

"I didn't know… I am sorry…" Kit moved closer to him and hugged him.

"Don't be. It was my fault." Miller looked at the photo. It broke Kit's heart to see him like that. Even if he was a different species.

"How did it happen?" Kit asked.

"Ten years ago when I turned nineteen years old, we were already married. We lived in a colony that was smaller than the others. Nearly, village like. It was a peaceful place. All the people were kind and helpful. Even the colony's leader that was also my best friend. One day, the ambassador from the capital city, came to establish some new laws. Those laws were psychotic there for, I dint accepted their terms. The guards locked us up, until the day of the trial. Back then the laws were strict and to refuse them was considered a crime to our unity and gods and was punishable by death. On the day of the trial we were escorted to the court of law. My so called friend, the Captain of the military army, interrupted the court and asked permission for us to be judged by the Necrodite council. The Necrodites were humans that used synthetic technology to achieve immortality and terrifying knowledge. They were the Prophets. To be judged by them would mean certain death. The Necrodites found us guilty; but gave me a second chance. If I would kill Silvia, my love, I would be set free. If I wouldn't, we would share the same fate.

I refused and so they tried to kill us. I defended her as best as I could, but one of them stabbed me from behind. They made me kneel and slaughtered Silvia in front of my eyes. Once they were done they burned her. My rage was…great. Even though I had lost half my blood, I grabbed one of the Necrodites and pulled his head out taking the spine with it.I removed the spear from my chest and killed two others.

They were afraid. To defeat me they stunned me with a sonic pulse causing me to faint. They had never seen anyone stand up to a Prophet. That is why they healed me and allowed me to keep my life. Ever since that day I was the terror of all the land. I got the name Reaper and nobody would speak to me. My father enrolled me into the army. Within a week I reached the rank of the sergeant. Ten days after that earth fall. Wars, revolutions, resistances, civil wars and other phenomenons led to the purging of the planet. Exterminatus, which was performed by our fleets. Our military clan; the Necrons is the last fleet of the Inquisition, that now has control over earth. The Necrodite council said that we would need energy to rebuild our civilization. I was chosen by them to find the ultimate source. And so I did. But. I don't believe that anything will change neither for us humans nor for our planet."

Kit was listening in awe, not letting a single word be misheard by her.

"Don't give up there is still hope!" Kit told him and grabbed his hand.

"I guess you are right Kit. There might still be hope." Miller said and laughed.

"You know. Even though I am a stranger to you; you treat me like a friend" Miller looked at her

Kit turned her dead and eyes meeting his gaze and said "I feel familiar around you for some reason." they both looked at each other. Suddenly a guard storms into the garden like crazy.

"Panthro has constructed the emitter and is calling you to broadcast the hyper magnetic pulse distress signal." Miller stood up grabbed Kit's hand and said "Let's go, Kit." and she said "Thought you'd never ask. And with the guard guiding them they set a course to the bear village.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

Up Next: Arrival


	5. Arrival

This chapter is quite borring and of minor importance but i posted it for those who are interested.

ENJOY!

* * *

Arrival

The sun rises once more over third earth. Even though it is a cloudy day, the sunlight, making its way through the grey clouds was visible. Beneath a red and lonely mushtree; Miller, Kit and the guard, have set camp. The tent was secure from the water that was flowing from the edges of the tree, and the campfire as warm as our heroes' hearts. But even so, the air was cold and the ground colder.

"Miller…it's cold out here." Kit said and rubbed her hands to warm them up.

"I can not say for certain whether it's cold or not. My suit has an environmental module that keeps the temperature of my body stable and most preferably, warm." Miller responded while scratching his head innocently.

"I guess you're lucky then…" Kit grabbed her tail and placed it between her legs.

"I thought cats used their fur to withstand the harsh climate weathers." Miller questioned Kit.

"Do you promise not to laugh if I tell you?" Kit asked him

"I promise." Miller answered.

"Well…actually…I am not fully developed so neither is my body's fur…" Kit flushed and faced the opposite direction.

"That's not a laughing matter." Miller told kit

Kit started shouting "DON'T LAUGH! DON'T LA… What?" she paused once she understood, what Miller had said.

Miller went closer to her and said.

"Perhaps I can not warm you. But my suit can." Miller sat besides Kit, hugged her and placed her between his legs. "My suit can also emit heat and work like a warm blanket. If it gets too warm for you let me know." Miller leaned on Kit to warm her.

"It's amazing. It feels so warm. But it's too good to be perfect." Kit turned her head and looked him in the eyes.

"You're quite clever. To emit this heat it removes it from the suit's user." "Meaning, you are getting cold" Kit interrupted him "While you're getting warm." Miller finished the phrase Kit had stated.

"What about me!?" the guard pops out of nowhere speaking in his Scottish way as he always does.

"You're a soldier. And soldiers don't need anything else to warm them besides the heat of the battle."

Miller told him

"Bollocks!" the guard complains "Nobody ever hugs me. Me wife hugged me once and she stole me money." The guard mumbled

Kit giggled and lied on Miller "Hahahahaha!" She looked at him once more "Are you sure you don't bother by having to warm me up?" She asked him "I would never bother to help you." Miller said with a nurturing smile.

And so the night fell and every body went to sleep. The next morning, our friend reached the bear village, welcomed by the little bears, Panthro, Tygra, Cheetara and Kat.

"KIT!" Kat yelled at Kit with excitement "KAT!" Kit did the same and hugged her brother.

"Here is the machine you ordered friend. A hyper electro magnetic pulse emitter. Or for short

The H.E.M.P.E at your service." Panthro happily presented the machine he had built.

"But." Panthro sighed "I don't see how this will work out for you Miller."

"What do you mean?" Miller asked Panthro.

"A magnetic pulse traveling through space may be fast but if the system you are trying to reach is as far as you say, then it will take years to arrive to its destination."

"Did you build it according to the schematics I gave you?" Miller asked Panthro

"Yeah, but…" and Miller interrupted him "Then don't worry."

And Miller explained "This machine doesn't simply emit a pulse, but it turns it into photons or more simply light. The compressed energy that will be unleashed during the process will be massive and the effects unknown." Panthro thought for a second and said "In that case you'll need a source of energy." and Miller agreed "True. That is where Consiliantis comes in." "The what?" "What you call Thunderium." "Then ill go bring some." Panthro brought the Thunderium and with Miller they filled the capsules of the machine with it.

The shard like machine started glowing. Miller approached the panel and engaged the distress signal.

A bright hovering light was created on the top of the shard and green energy was flowing from the capsules. Suddenly an enormous line of light sliced through the clouds, breaking the fragment of sound was shot into the sky by the machine and the energy that was unleashed caused a seismic cluster wave that was felt from people all over the planets surface. The machine exploded. Thankfully every body was observing at the situation a good distance away. Miller laughed from happiness "YEAH! WOOW HOO! ALRIGHT! That was easy!" every body gathered around him. "Did it work?" Panthro asked "Hell yeah it did my friend. Hell yeah it did!" Miller gazed at the sky with hope.

The night slowly fell over Third earth and our friends returned to Thundera where Miller would await for his kin's arrival.

* * *

Next chapter will be ...you'll see!

Up Next: Human Matters

Stick arround!


End file.
